


As Long As You’re Happy, Even If You Aren’t Happy With Me

by whatisreggieshortfor



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex Mercer Has the Brain Cell (Julie and The Phantoms), Asexual Bobby | Trevor Wilson, Bisexual Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Bobby is crushing but wants Reggie happy, Carrie is also crushing but wants Reggie happy, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Carrie Wilson, Lesbian Character, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:09:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisreggieshortfor/pseuds/whatisreggieshortfor
Summary: Bobby has a crush on straight Reggie.And then Reggie shows up with a girlfriend.Except Reggie isn’t straight and neither is his “girlfriend”.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Reggie Peters, Carrie Wilson/Original Character(s), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Reggie Peters & Original Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 101





	As Long As You’re Happy, Even If You Aren’t Happy With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stars_soph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_soph/gifts).



> Guest appearance by my friend Sunbeam! AKA stars_soph

There were two things Bobby was certain of.

One, of all the band mates, Reggie was the straight one. While Alex had always been gay, and Luke and Bobby realized they were in between where Luke was pan and Bobby was ace but biromantic, Reggie was always the one chasing only girls.

And two, he had an irreversible crush on the bassist.

Bobby was working hard to get over it when he met her. Reggie’s girlfriend. Bobby wanted to hate her, wanted to find something he didn’t like about her, but he couldn’t. Sunny was perfect for Reggie. She got his jokes when no one else did, she had pretty wavy brown hair and crystal blue eyes, she wore pretty dresses some days and skinny jeans and combat boots on others, and the two of them seemed to understand each other by a look on their face. Sunny was funny in her own right, she understood Alex through his anxiety, she argued music with Luke, and she knew Bobby’s favorite wrestlers. She was perfect fit for their group, and Reggie brought her along to almost every rehearsal. It felt worse to Bobby that Sunny was in the dance club at school with Carrie, and Bobby knew his sister was catching major feelings for the girl.

When Reggie first brought her to rehearsal to meet the guys, she had giggled as she held onto Reggie’s arm, “So that’s Bobby, huh? I can see what you mean.”

“Hey, no!” Reggie chuckled, “Behave.”

“You know I only have eyes for one person.” Sunny laughed.

Bobby wished he could hate her. But he also wanted Reggie to be happy, so he did his best not to change the way he acted or spoke so that his best friend wouldn’t catch that he was jealous.

“You’re sure they’re dating?” Carrie asked with a frown. She wasn’t too happy that Sunny was taken, but she loved Reggie like a brother and wanted him happy, too.

“Alex swears they aren’t. But I don’t know what else it could be.” Bobby sighed as he collapsed on his bed next to where she sat. “They are always cuddling and stuff around us.”

“But have you asked?” Carrie bit her lip.

“And what would i say? ‘Hey Reg, on the off chance you and that girl may or may not be dating, can you tell me so I know if my big fat crush on you has any chance?’ I’m sure that’ll go over well.” Bobby rolled over with a groan. “This is Reggie. He’s always chasing girls, and he finally found one that seems to really like him. We should support him.”

“You’re right.” Carrie sighed with a nod, “You are absolutely right.”

Reggie could tell something was off. He had brought the new friend he made to the studio to meet the guys, and since then Bobby was acting weird.

“Do you think I did something?” Reggie asked Sunny as she painted his nails a bright red. “Did I upset him? Cause I don’t remember doing anything weird.”

Sunny shook her head with a bright smile, “No, babes, I think you’re good. Boys are just weird.”

Reggie nodded while he huffed a laugh, “Which is why you don’t date us. Any progress with Carrie?”

Sunny frowned, “No. The opposite. She used to wanna hang out with me after practice, but lately she just nails out super early.”

“Maybe they’re going through something with the family and aren’t ready to talk about it.” Reggie wondered aloud, blowing on his nails so he didn’t smear it on Sunny’s bedspread.

“You should hang out with him one on one. See if something is wrong, then you’ll be able to help him through it. You keep telling me how he tries to put up a front for Alex and Luke, he probably won’t talk about it in front of them.” She shrugged as she painted her nails in bright colors to match the Dirty Candi costumes.

“You are a beautiful _genius_!” Reggie exclaimed, planting a kiss on her forehead.

When Bobby got Reggie’s text to meet him at the coffee shop, he expected to find the guy or at least Sunny with him. It didn’t seem like he ever saw his best friend without his girlfriend anymore.

“Bobbers!” Reggie called happily, waving at him. “I already ordered for us.”

“Hey, Reg.” Bobby greeted him with a grin and hug, noticing his painted nails. “Nice, they match your bass!”

“Thanks,” Reggie beamed, “Sunny did them for me.”

Oh. Bobby’s smile came out a little more strained, “That’s, uh, that’s really cool, Reg. I’m happy for you.”

Reggie cocked his head to the side, “What do you mean?” He asked as the barista sets their mugs down and disappeared, “It’s just nail polish.”

“Yeah, but I’m happy things are going so well between you two. When Alex and Willie or Julie and Luke started dating, you seemed kinda bummed that you didn’t have someone. Now you do. It’s good to see you happy.”

“I have someone?” Reggie asked confused. “When did that happen?”

Now Bobby was confused. “You and Sunny? Ya know?” Bobby sounded sad as he continued, “It’s great that you found someone that gets you so well.”

Reggie didn’t understand what Bobby was saying, but they were getting very off The topic he had brought him by to discuss. Reggie waved his hand through the air, moving past it, “I wanted to check in with you, man. Make sure everything has been going okay.”

Bobby blinked, ‘ _Fuck. I thought I was covering it better._ ’ He cleared his throat, “Yeah, everything has been great.”

“You sure? Because Sunny said Carrie was acting different, too.”

“Well, Sunny doesn’t know everything.” Bobby snapped. Reggie looked hurt and the guitarist mentally kicked himself.

“Okay.” He answered. “I’m sorry.”

Bobby sighed, “No, I’m sorry. Me and Carrie _are_ working through some stuff, it’s just kind of personal.”

“You know you can talk to me, right? There is literally nothing you could ask me for that I wouldn’t give you if I could.” Reggie told him genuinely, ‘Including my heart.’

“I know, Reg. I’ll get over it soon and everything will be back to normal.”

Things were not going back to normal. Bobby was trying to control his jealousy, but he would catch himself being short with Reggie at rehearsals when Sunny came along. Alex was getting irritated. Every time Bobby snapped, Alex was the one to sooth Reggie’s insecurities. He wasn’t annoyed that he had to be there for his friend, he would go to the ends of the earth for those himbos any day. What was annoying him was that Bobby kept doing it, instead of owning up to his jealousy and just telling Reggie. So today, the drummer sent Reggie out with Sunny and cornered their rhythm guitarist. “What the fuck, man?”

”What?” Bobby blinked up at him, like he hadn’t been paying attention for the last three hours of practice.

”Are you for real? How about how you just snapped at Reggie for goofing off just because he was dancing while he played his riff in the last song? Or how you keep getting all prickly just because Sunny came to practice? Have you even tried to actually give her a chance?”

”......have i been that bad?” Bobby asked quietly, dropping onto the couch.

Alex sighed, sitting next to him. “I know you have a crush on Reggie, and I keep telling you they aren’t dating!”

”Who does Bobby think is dating?” They snapped their heads up to see Sunny standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame with her hands in her pockets. “I sent Reggie ahead to the park because I forgot my jacket.”

”How long-“

”Only long enough to hear Alex say he keeps telling you they aren’t dating. Who do you think is dating?” She asked, moving gracefully across the room until she could sit on the coffee table in front of them.

”You and Reggie.” Alex answered.

Sunny immediately broke out in a fit of laughter, reaching into the neck of her shirt and pulling out a necklace. “Bobby, do you know what these colors mean?” Bobby stared at the tiny heart shaped pendant. Carrie had the flag in her room.

”Lesbian pride colors.” He answered quietly.

Sunny smiled softly at him, “Don’t get me wrong, I love Reggie. But I love him like a brother, and even if I was into guys, he has too much of a big gay crush to notice anyone else.”

”That’s great.” Bobby said with half hearted enthusiasm, “So he’s not straight but he’s still not into me.”

”Who said that?” Sunny and Alex said at the same time.

”It’s pretty obvious.”

Sunny raised an eyebrow, “Bobbers, have you ever noticed that Alex is a sassy bitch to Reggie like all the time? Or that Luke will sometimes slip and make off handed comments about Reggie’s intelligence?” Bobby nodded, “Do you ever notice that Reggie only truly gets upset if those types of comments come from you? He cares about _your_ opinion of him more than he does about Alex’s or Luke’s.” She waited while Bobby processed everything she’d said, “Are you with us now?”

”I...I really hope I’m understanding you right.”

Sunny sighed, “Let me be perfectly clear.” She grabbed ahold of his red suspenders, rolling her eyes as she remembered Reggie picking the nail polish to match them, “Grow a pair and ask your boy out. And while you’re at it, tell your sister I’m fucking flaming, because I’ve been trying to hit on her for weeks.” Alex broke into a fit of laughter.

”I’ll talk to Carrie.” He offered before looking at Bobby, “Go talk to Reggie.”

Bobby found Reggie at the park, right where Sunny said he would be. Reggie looked confused and concerned when he saw Bobby. “Is everything okay? Did I do something else?”

”No, Reg.” Bobby said softly, carefully taking hold of Reggie’s hand. The bassist instinctively entangled their fingers and Bobby’s heart fluttered. “I wanted to apologize. I’ve been an ass lately, and it’s not your fault. I thought- I thought you and Sunny were dating and I got really jealous and couldn’t control my attitude.”

”Oh.” Reggie looked sad, that’s not what Bobby thought would happen, “Well, if you like Sunny you’re gonna be kind of disappointed.”

”What? No, I know she’s gay, that’s not- that’s not why I’m here. I don’t want to date Sunny.”

”Then why were jealous?” Reggie tilted his head to the side with his nose scrunched up and Bobby wished he could kiss the adorable expression on his face. But they needed to talk first.

”I wanted you to be happy, Reg. Even if you weren’t happy with me.” Bobby sighed, “I had a crush on you.”

”Had?” Now Reggie looked disappointed. “So I missed my chance?”

”What?” Bobby’s eyes widened, “No, no, I still very much have a crush on you.”

”Good. Because I still very much have a crush on you, too.” Reggie smiled shyly, pressing a kiss to Bobby’s cheek.

When practice rolled around the next day, Carrie and Sunny were both there, cuddling on the couch. Bobby grinned when Reggie would dance while he played, and after every song he pecked a kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek, silently sending thanks to Sunny, the girl that got bumped up to number one friend.


End file.
